Hate is such a passionate thing
by drowninginmysleep5
Summary: Draco and Hermione hate eachother. But hate is a feeling of passion one shot


Hermione couldn't take it anymore! She had been head girl for six months and that meant that she had had to share a dorm with, you guessed it, Draco Malfoy. This tortured in two ways. One, he would insult her every time they even made eye contact. And two, he was the hottest thing she had ever seen and it killed her that something like that was so close and yet so far. She could touch him, but she couldn't quite feel the warmth of his skin.

Anyways, Hermione had just gotten back from the library and was in a bad mood. She had just dedicated about five hours of her life searching for the answer to Snape's God damned essay. He always made his essay questions hard when it came to knowing how much other stuff his students had to do that night. She had just put her bag down, when Malfoy entered the room and sneered at her as usual. She merely rolled her eyes and began to unpack her bag.

"Hey Granger!" Malfoy shouted at her though she only a few feet from him. She ignored him. "I called you Granger, now answer."

"Okay," said Hermione calmly. "What do you want Ferret King?"

"I just wanted to tell you that we don't have anymore hot water. You're not going to be able to take a shower."

"What?" she exclaimed. "But the demand level was high enough for me to take a shower." She started to walk over to the electric meter to make sure he wasn't lying. Sure enough the meter read a seven, which isn't even enough to wash your hands.

"How did it get down that quickly?" she asked. But she already knew the answer.

"Whoops! I guess I left the sink running the hot water i _all_ day," Malfoy sneered. Hermione had taken enough shit from Malfoy for one lifetime. She completely lost her cool and exploded.

"You know what Draco-Fucking-Malfoy? I have had enough bull shit from your mother fucking mouth from the moment you opened it in our first year! I can't take another insult from your pureblood mouth! News flash, you're not the only pureblood in the school! Just because you're one, doesn't make you any different! I hate the way you insult me, the way you go out of your way to make my life miserable!" she shouted almost turning purple in the face.

"Well, Granger, I hate the way you're such a bossy know it all, and how you're always constantly drooling over Potter! I hate the way your almond eyes light up when you laugh!" he shouted back.

"I hate the way your hair falls in your face perfectly!"

"I hate how you're always calm and friendly!"

"I hate how I know that there is a six-pack under that shirt!"

"I hate you Hermione Granger!"

"I hate you too Draco Malfoy!" they reach for each other at the same time. Their lip didn't collide, they smashed. Hermione's hands slipped around his neck and his hand went to her waist. She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip and she opened her moth so that their tongues were battling for dominance. Malfoy pushed her on her bed with more force then intended. He practically jumped on her and pinned her wrists to the bed and began to kiss his way down her neck. When he reached the top of her shirt, he ripped it off and buttons went flying. Hermione pulled Malfoy's shirt up above his head and looked at his stomach. She was right; he did have a six pack. She ran a finger down the line that ran down his stomach. He began to leave kisses from her bra to her hips. He pulled her out of her tight jeans and she tugged on the zipper of his. He unhooked her bra and she sat up so he could take it off. He took her left nipple and began to suck it. She grabbed a handful of his hair and gasped. The gasp quickly turned to a moan and Draco found himself getting hard.

"Draco…please," she said beneath him. Draco merely smiled, that was the first time she had called him by his first name. He loved the way she had said it. He took off her panties and let her remove his baggy jeans, discarding them on the floor with the rest of their cloths. He teased her by putting his knee in her sensitive area. She moaned and he felt himself not able to take it anymore. He quickly removed his boxers and slowly entered her. He found himself at a barrier.

"Break it," she gasped. He thrust himself into her and she screamed. A single tear ran down her face and he kissed it away. He went soft and slow, but Hermione didn't him want to. "Faster Draco, harder." He complied. He went faster and harder trying to hold back him cum and wait for her. He couldn't take it anymore, "Hermione!" he cried out as he spilled into him. He felt her also reach her climax and absolutely scream his name, "OH GOD! DRACO!" He collapsed beside her and removed himself from her. He lay down next to her breathing heavily.

"I hate you Hermione," he said.

"I hate you too Draco," Hermione responded as tired as he was.


End file.
